Hunting for Love
by dimka's froggie
Summary: Dimitri and Rose haven't seen each other in a while... it's not new but i would be grateful if you'd give it a try :):) please review! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

**so this was supposed to be a one-shot...**  
**but i was so into writing it it turned out to be a bit longer... 4940 words in the end... **  
**so i made it three chapters...**  
**so tomorrow probably will come the next chapter IF i get enough reviews for this... **  
**otherwise i will probably wait a bit... **

**as for Our Lifechanging Decision... i'll start writing the next chapter now thanks to  
your lovely reviews :):)**

The Strigoi in front of me tried to lunge at me for the fourth time now and again he failed. I simply stepped aside, grabbed him by his shoulders and shoved him head first into the wall. I actually could have killed him several minutes ago, but lately I enjoyed playing with them. Finally I decided to take my stake and plunged it into his heart. He immediately crumbled to the ground and I grabbed my cell to call the by now all too familiar number.

"Sydney? Rose here... Listen. I have a bad creature of the night for you. And before you ask, no. I don't mean myself."  
"Okay, where are you?"

I gave her the address and let her write it down.

"Is there anything else Rose" she asked when I didn't end the call after she had the address.

"Just wanted to know how many are on my list?"

"One sec."

I heard the rustling of some papers through the phone before she spoke again.

"With the one you just called in it is 397. You are still on top but ahm..."

"Spit it Sid. I don't really have time for this."

She hesitated a moment longer before spilling.

"You are no longer the only one close to 400."

"How much has the other one?"

"A little less than you, he has 369."

"Good. Maybe I will meet him soon. Well. Gotta go. Maybe I'll take down one or two others. If so I'll call you. Bye."

The rest of the night was uneventful. I went back to the apartment I was sharing with two guys I met here.

Artur and Nicolai are Guardians too. Well. Nicolai is, Artur is unpromised like Denis, Lev, Tamara and some others I can call my friends. I met all of them three years ago, when I came to Russia. What was I doing in Russia you might ask. See I became a hunter after graduation. I was valedictorian though my mentor left me in the middle of the semester – after he fucked me I might add – to be with Scarface. I f you followed my life you'll know exactly who I mean.

Now you might wanna ask yourself why I wasn't guarding anybody when I was valedictorian.

That would be Queen Bitch's fault. But that story is to be told another time.

So here I am, in Novosibirsk, hunting Strigoi and making friends with unpromised ones. Mostly I hunt on my own, cause I have a little weird gift, because of me being shadow-kissed, that would endanger anyone else.

When I'm fighting a group of Strigoi I sort of go into attack mode, my eyes become black, my veins become more visible and I sort of have ultraspeed. Downside to that is that I can't really control myself and literally attack everything and everyone. But still, some nights I would walk with the other ones and hunt with them. Only Artur, Lev, Tamara, Denis, Nicolai and Sydney knew about my gift.

Sydney is an Alchemist I met when I first came to Russia and sort of killed a Strigoi in the middle of a club instead of doing it in a dark alley.

She hates being part of our lives because of the whole 'evil creatures of the night' thing. But she actually seems to be okay with me. Why? Well, how the hell should I know?  
From time to time I still talk to my friends back at America. Adrian visits my dreams once or twice a month and Lissa would talk to me through our bond. Whenever she asks me something I'd sent her a text or call her, but otherwise only listened to her rambling about everything that was going on at Court.

When I was back at home and in my room I took a hot and long shower, trying to fight off the pain in my shoulders. Afterwards I put on some sweatpants and a tight tank top and went to the kitchen. As always kitchen duty was mine after I was the only one who could produce something one could at least compare to real food. (Yes, I actually learned how to cook :)) A long time ago we tried to switch kitchen duty but believe me one burned kitchen is enough to learn a life lesson.

When I went back to my room I caught my reflection in the mirror and looked at me, concentrating on the things I had changed since I left America. My hair only went down to my shoulders now, only long enough to make a little ponytail at the nape of my neck. I got my lower lip pierced, changing the ring every now and then. Oksana, a nice Moroi from Baia, got my piercings charmed as a possibility to keep Lissa's darkness at bay.

I looked at the clock. 10 am. The guys wouldn't be home for another hour or two so I went to bed.

The guys let me sleep in the next day. After three years they knew not to wake me if they didn't want to get bitchslapped by me. Or cursed to death. When I woke up, Nicolai sat in a chair close to my bed and watched me.

"Morning creep. What do you want?" I asked him still sounding hoarse while turning onto my side.

"Just wondering something" he replied deep in thoughts.

I propped myself up on one elbow and eyed him suspiciously.

"It can't be how I would look naked, cause you already happen to know that."

He blushed a deep crimson red and cast his look downwards.

"Come on, I've told you that I am sorry. Meanwhile I learned how to knock on a door, especially your door."

"I know you have. But your face whenever I mention it is just priceless!" I said chuckling. "So what is it Nicolai? Or do I have to torture you to hear it – again?"

He smirked. "No torture needed sweety. I just thought about the hunt tonight. A friend of mine is in town. He is a bit older than we are but he is badass. I promise. I wondered if he could join us tonight?"

"Sure. Why not. The more the merrier."

We quickly set up a time to meet at the club and Nicolai left me alone again, a smile on his lips when he walked out.

I went to the gym two streets from my apartment since I still had to keep up my training. Sometimes I'd even give lessons in self-defense when I needed some money or was simply bored by my daily routine.

I trained for some time til it was time to go home and get dressed and styled. In the end I was dressed in my black skinny jeans and a blood red low cut top. Taking my leather jacket from the wardrobe I left, my stake tucked into the waistband of my jeans.

I arrived at the club ten minutes early – yes I even learned to be on time.

"Hey honey. You on tour again?" the bouncer Alexej greeted me.

"Hey there Alexej. It's one of those nights. Are the others already inside?"

"No you're the first one. But go on in, I'll tell Kolya and the others."

"No it's alright, I'll just wait over there" I said pointing to a dark corner.

Only a few minutes later I saw Kolya approaching, a very tall figure in tow I haven't seen before. When Kolya walked past me I jumped onto his back, obviously catching him by surprise.

"Honestly Kolya. Had I been Strigoi you'd be dead by now" I snarled into his ear. "You should never let your guard down."

"She's right Kolya. You really have to be more careful and check your surroundings more thoroughly."

**disclaimer: i don't own Vampire Academy... Richelle Mead does!**


	2. Chapter 2

**thx to **

**LuPeters**  
**unnz4**  
**Roza-Dimka-Reader**  
**Dimitri' .Shewolf**  
**Dimka's chick**

**for reviewing this :):) glad you liked it...  
i hope you'll like the next two chapters too!?...**

**I'm sorry for the wait... my in-laws visited us so i wasn't able to upload this... **

When I heard that voice my blood froze and my body tensed. I climbed down from Nicolai's back and turned to the all too familiar voice. He was well hidden by shadows, as well as myself, but I knew exactly who that tall Russian in front of me was.

"Thanks D. Always on the girl's side, always being a gentleman. So Dimka, this is" he was just pointing at me, when I cut him off.

"Marie. I'm just Marie. And who are you?"

"I'm Dimitri Bel" he cut himself off when a car's headlight brightened up our sights. He started to tremble, his hands were shaking and a flash of what looked like hurt crossed his eyes. As fast as the emotions seemed to overwhelm him his Guardian Mask was back in place and he only stared at me a bit open-mouthed.

"Dimka, I know she is hot and all but you might wanna shut your mouth. You start to drool on yourself and you seriously don't want to be on Marie's naughty list."

Dimitri quickly composed himself but still looked at me. In turn I looked at him too. I hadn't seen him in three years but he seemed to be still the god I once knew so well and loved. But I registered the changes in his appearance too.

His beautiful brown hair was a bit longer, he had even more muscles as when he was my mentor. He had a nasty looking scar on his right cheek, beginning at the corner of his eye and ending at the corner of his mouth. Somehow it remembered me of Scarface – and I don't mean the movie – and then, still looking at his face I felt like I got a punch to my stomach.

Looking at his right eye there was a milky shine to his iris. What had happened to my Russian God?

I knew that I should have been angry at him but he still somehow was the love of my life so I could worry, right?

"So, big guy. Kolya here told me about you being one hell of a hunter. Any idea how many you have on your list?" I suddenly got an idea who the hunter was that tried to get my score.

"Counting the two of earlier it should be 371."

"Nice to meet you then" I said holding out my hand to him. "Good to know that you are such a big guy and without a doubt stronger than me but have less kills on your list. I must be one hell of a fighter." I said cheekily.

He actually seemed amused by my words.

"So how many have you then Marie?"

When he mentioned my name I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. It was unbelievably hard to act like I didn't know him, but it was better for my heart and my sanity. It only recently finally started to heal. I didn't need to get it broken again.

"397. If today everything goes according to plan I might get the 400 full. We'll see."

Kolya high-fived me and smiled at my Russian.

"I told you she is one hell of a fighter."  
He looked at me again, a fond look in his eyes.

"She really has to be. You can be proud of yourself Marie."

He had a sad smile tucking at his lips.

"I am not even close to being proud of myself. I still ended their lives. But that's all I ever learned so I stick to it."

His smile got a somewhat proud shine to it. But soon it fell again.

"But if you are so good, then why aren't you with your Moroi? Or are you too an unpromised one?"

"I actually was top of the class. Best marks in every subject. Someone would have been very proud of my trials, but they decided to be somewhere else... with someone else."

He looked devastated at my words. Just as I was about to ask him what was up with him, the others arrived. After quick round of saying hello to each other we went into the club, prepared to do our thing. Who would have known, that it would went different as we had it planned.

We danced and drank and watched. Every now and then I would allow myself to look at Dimitri, feeling his look on me all the time. Having finally enough I went over to him.

"Care to tell me why you're staring at me all the time?"

He hesitated but answered after clearing his throat.

"You remember me of someone I once knew. But this is hardly the right place to talk about it... or her for that matter."

"Come on then. We can get a coffee somewhere and you can tell me everything about her."

"But you don't even know me. Why would you listen to me rambling about a woman I once knew?"

"Because it seems like I can't stand people in pain and I'm curious about that woman."

He thought for a moment but finally nodded. I sent a text to Kolya, telling him that we left and that he shouldn't worry.

Dimitri and I walked in total silence until we found a little 24/7 Diner.

"What would you like Marie? I will pay."

"A cup of hot chocolate would be great. But to be honest you look like you already paid for more than enough" I said pointing at the scar on his cheek. "My treat, no discussion!"

I gave him a stern look which made him chuckle lightly. Our waiter came over and talked to me in quick Russian. Honestly what did these people think where I came from? Cause after three years of living in Russia the only thing I could do was cursing.

Dimitri must have seen my expression, cause he took over and told the waiter what we wanted and sent him away.

"What was so funny" I asked him in a whisper.

He shook his head from side to side.

"Nothing. You just remembered me once again of that woman I knew. Every time I said something in Russian she suddenly would be in a foul mood and beg me to teach her how to cuss in Russian."

"And what was your reaction to her begging?"

He shot me one of those smiles which I liked so much back at the academy. Turns out I still really liked it.

"I would always tell her that she already cursed too much in her own tongue."

"So tell me about her" I said when my hot chocolate and his coffee arrived. He sighed heavily but his eyes – at least the good one – started to shine with love, some regret and just a tiny bit of what looked like hurt.

"Where should I start?" He paused for a moment before going on. "She was the most amazing woman I've ever met. It wasn't long after I started to work at St. Vladimir's in America, when the Headmistress ordered me to get two girls back that ran away two years prior to that. You probably heard of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and her best friend Rose... Rosemarie Hathaway."  
He looked so hurt when he said my name. I mean, WTF? He left me for another woman, than why does it seem like he felt remorse by only thinking of me.

"After a good amount of time I got the girls back and later on became Rosemaries mentor. I tried to stay away from her. I was seven years her senior and she was my student. That only would have worked only in fairytale. But she had something to her. She was rebellious, a great friend to the princess, wise beyond her years and the best Guardian in the making I've ever met. She was so dedicated."  
He paused to think for a moment.

"She understood me better than anyone just by looking into my eyes. I could talk to her about everything and she understood me. Even without talking we were comfortable about each other. She was the love of my life and out of my love for her I left her."

He looked so in pain that I had to hold back as to not go over and comfort him. He had to get everything out first.

"Why did you really leave her? Love seems not important enough of a reason... When she was the love of your life you should have, you would have stayed. You should've been there for her, when she needed you the most."

His head shot up so that our eyes met.

"Why would you say that? What do you mean by 'when she needed you the most'?"

Keeping my poker-face I looked him dead in the eye.

"I mean with all the graduation stuff going on. When I think about my graduation I would have wished for the man I loved to be there. All the more if he was the one to make me fit enough for even graduating."

From the look on his face I'd say he understood where I was coming from, but he didn't say anything.

"So why didn't you go to her when she had graduated?"  
He hesitated again, he really looked like it pained him to no end to talk about it, to talk about me.

"I had a new charge. That was how I left her. A friend of mine requested me as her Guardian and I took the offer. By leaving I tried to protect her. She deserved it so much to be Princess Dragomir's Guardian. My love would have taken that from her. I truly never meant to hurt her."

He stopped a moment in order to clear his throat and think about how he should go on.

"I went to St. Vladimir's only a week after her graduation, my charge went to visit her nephew before he went to Court with his girlfriend. Everyone was there, all her friends. But no sign of my love. The Princess told me that she didn't get Roza as her Guardian. No one knew – or so they told me – who she got assigned to. So there wasn't really a way to see her again. Maybe on a gathering at Court but imagine the chances of her even looking at me."

He paused again. When he looked at me again there was a tear glistening in his eye.

"You know, she had that totally stupid nickname for me. She used it all the time. Actually I think she never called me by my real name. I miss her voice saying that name. I loved every aspect about her. Even that she nearly never showed any sort of respect to anyone but the Princess. Her snarky attitude made it fun to be around her."  
I just looked at him, unable to ignore the tears rolling down his cheek. He would just let them roll, not even bothering to wipe them away.  
"There wasn't anything about her that was not lovable. Her hair, that went to the middle of her back, her beautiful brown eyes in which one could get lost; her nose, her lips, her entire body. Her kindness, her humor and her strength. She defeated me during her field experience. I was so proud of her though it was hardly a test after she had already killed her first two Strigoi only a few weeks before."

He took his face in his hands, not really wanting me to see him cry. After some minutes he composed himself and looked at me, his Guardian mask firmly in place.

"Sorry, Marie. I don't know where that came from. I probably should go..." he said while getting up and taking his duster from the back of his chair.

That was the moment when I realized that I wouldn't let him leave me again, no matter how much he had hurt me in the past. I had to try and keep him from going.

"Wait Dimitri, please. I have only one more question. Please sit." As I asked him he sat back down.

"Shoot it Marie."

It was my turn to clear my throat.

"Obviously you aren't with your charge anymore. Then why don't you go to her friends now and ask them where she is? I'm pretty sure that Rose girl must have forgiven you by now."

His answer nearly shocked me into the next universe.

"Because she is dead. My charge one day told me that she had heard of Roza's death. Since that day I never dared to speak to one of her friends and I left my charge. I don't even know where they buried her, so I can't even visit her grave."  
He studied his hands in his lap and didn't see me coming over to him. I knelt down next to him, laying my hands on his knees. I looked up to his eyes, one of them studying me now. I felt my heart break again at seeing how broken he was because he thought I was dead.

"Oh what has she done to you Comrade?" I wanted so bad to see him smile again that I registered the slip in my words a little too late. He looked me straight in the eyes, the sadness being replaced by seriousness, anger and hurt, making me flinch when I saw the milky shine again.

"What did you just call me? I never told you of that name."

I gulped heavily.

"Probably I should be the one to get going."  
I got up and left the Diner before he could react to my words.

**diclaimer: still don't own the VA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**so here it is guys... the last part of Rose's view on the events... **  
**i was working on a Dimitri's POV for this in the past few days...**  
**so if you want to read it just say it and i'll start uploading those**  
**as soon as i'm able to...**

**i started a twitter account yesterday for my writing... **  
**there i'll say if i'm currently writing... **  
**what i'm writing and when i'll be able to upload... **  
**just for my lovely readers to see if i'm still on it... **  
**there you can ask me questions on what is happening **  
**and**  
**every once in a while i'll post a single sentence from the piece i'm writing on...**  
**let's see how this will work :):)**

**you can find me under dimkas_froggie... the name is Let It Be and my icon is the same as here :):)**

**thanks to**

**Roza-Dimka-Reader**  
**katkitty05**  
**unnz4**  
**Dimka's chick**

**for reviewing the last chapter :):) **

_**you guys really motivate to write in every single minute in which my boys don't need all of my attention!**_

Walking down the street I heard footsteps following me, approaching me at a fast pace. Before he could make me look at him I turned around and looked to my feet.

"Why did you call me that? How do you know that name?"

"I don't know" I said in a small voice.

"What? You don't know why you called me that or you don't know how you knew my name?"

"Oh I know how I knew that name, I just don't really know why I called you that. I guess I just wanted to see your beautiful smile again. Is that too much to ask for?"

I took a deep breath before looking him in the eyes, taking one of his hands and laying it on my cheek. I leaned into it and closed my eyes for just a second. When I looked back at him I had the courage to speak again.

"I gave you that name, so I should have every right to call you by that stupid name don't you think?"

That's when he took a closer look at me. He ignored my blue contacts, the piercing, my shortened hair and then realization struck him like lightning.

"But that can't be. Tasha told me you were dead. How could she say that though you're alive? Why would she do that?"

"Because she always wanted you to herself and I was in the way."

I let his hand fall back down to his side before turning back around and walking back to my apartment. Back at my place I dragged him to my bedroom, closing the door behind us and turning him around so he could look at the photos at the back of my door. Pictures of me and my friends. A photo of him and I when I defeated him in my field experience.

When he saw the pictures he fell to his knees. I saw tears once again falling down onto his hands. I took his face in my hands and brushed his tears away.

"Come on Comrade. I never took you for the mushy type of guy. Stop the tears. I am here. I am not dead, I'd be the first to know don't you think?"

He looked at me a moment longer before pulling me into his chest and kissing the top of my head.

"My Roza... I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have left. I feel like I betrayed you. Can you forgive me my mistakes? Now that I have you back I swear to every known God that I won't leave you ever again. I love you with every fibre of my being. I want to hold you in my arms and awake to your beauty every morning til the day I die. Please take me back Roza. Even if I don't deserve you."

"No" I said and pulled away to look up into his face. He looked like his heart had just been shattered into a million pieces all over again.

"What" he finally managed to choke out.

"No" I said again. "If I take you back then not til the day one of us dies. I want you forever, even after death. If you ever leave me again I wouldn't be able to live through it. The last time was enough to torture my soul for all eternity."

"Then you will have me back until the end of time and even after that."

I looked at him, slowly pulling his face to me and softly kissing his lips. When he finally managed to break apart I opened my eyes to a blinding white light shining where my hands held his face.

"You know that you're glowing right" he asked me in a small whisper.

"Okay" I said, finding words again. "That one is new."

"What do you mean 'that one is new'? I don't know about you but this gives me the creeps."  
"Well, maybe we should think and talk about it later." I said in my most seductive voice. "Right now I just want you to kiss me. Please."

He kissed me immediately, not holding back any longer. But soon he broke our kiss when he gasped. I opened my eyes to look at him and saw the scar on his cheek slowly disappearing. Soon the milky shine faded too, the brown I knew coming back to his eye.

Dimitri looked pretty irritated until he recognized what I was doing.

"Since when can you heal?"

"Since now, I told you it's new. But I have a feeling it won't stay" I said tapping my head with my forefinger, feeling Lissa's healing energies flood through me.

"Then you better heal my left thigh and the shattered collarbone as long as you can."

"What the hell Dimitri!? I'm a hunter for three years now and not even I have such severe injuries" I said after pulling down his jeans and looking at his thigh, which was obviously missing a chunk of flesh and muscle. "How can you even walk steadily?"

"You weren't the one not caring if you die in the next fight or not because the love of your life died."

"No. I just wanted to die because the love of my life left me for another woman."

He flinched at my words.

"You know why I did that. I just told you:"

"Yes you told me" I said a bit defensive. "You told me now. Back then I had no idea why you left. You weren't there when Lissa had to bring me back from the dead again because I was so depressed that I starved myself to death."  
And then I added in a barely audible whisper "You weren't there when I lost our baby. Because of the freaky shadow-kissed shit I was able to have your baby. During my trials I got an awful kick to the stomach and lost the little one."

By the end I was crying like it had happened just yesterday. He decided not to speak about it, instead he said "You have me back now and I won't leave again. We will have a family and we won't loose each other again. I love you my Roza."

"I love you too Comrade" I said before I kissed him again.

He made us stand up together without breaking the kiss and brought us over to my bed.

And that was where we started our future, which we had planned on so long ago.

I eventually got pregnant again. After some years we had two wonderful and beautiful sons – Nicolai and Alexej named after our friends who died fighting Strigoi.

We got married when we visited his family in Baia, from time to time we would visit our friends at Court or they would come to see us. But we made our living in Novosibirsk.

All in all we had a perfect life after we finally found back to each other.

And that was the story of how I got back the love of my life. Two weeks ago he died, without any pain in his sleep. And now was my time. I was ready to go and spend eternity with my Dimitri. The last thing I saw before falling asleep where my beautiful sons with their wifes Xandra and Lily-Marie (Ironic isn't it?) and my wonderful grandchildren Alisa, Kata and Kastya.

When I closed my eyes I saw my love. My Dimitri.

**disclaimer: VA is not mine... only the plot belongs to me... **


	4. Chapter 4

**here it is... the start of Dimitri's POV :):)**  
**I'd love to get 5-10 reviews before i upload the next part... **  
**i'll be gone for a week so i'm pretty sure you can pull that of...**

**thanks to  
**

**unnz4  
Dimka's chick  
katkitty05  
Roza-Dimka-Reader**

**for reviewing the last chapter :):)**

So far it have been three years, four months, sixteen days and exactly seven hours since the day I left the love of my life. Yes, I am counting and with every second my bad conscious grows and reminds me of what I did.

In my defense, I did it only to give her the possibility to have a future as Princess Vasilisas Guardian. With me by her side she wouldn't have had any chance to have the future she deserved. When I left I she was already at the top of her classes and I am pretty sure she only graduated as valedictorian because I wasn't there anymore to distract her.

At least that is what I truly believed these past three years. I tried to see my beautiful Rose again, only a week after her graduation but she wasn't at the Academy. Nobody wanted to tell me where she was, whom she got assigned to or why she wasn't guarding the Princess. So I had to accept the gruesome reality that I had lost my Roza for good. I didn't deserve anything else for what I had done.

I stayed with Tasha – for whom I had left my Roza – and did my best to be a friend whilst guarding her. But it wasn't really enough. She would hit on me every chance she got but I always rejected her. How could I possibly with another woman, when all I ever wanted was my Roza, holding her in my arms.

Seven months into guarding her, Tasha came to me and told me something so cruel that I wanted to die then and there. She told me that my Roza had died. I couldn't believe it, but was too afraid to talk to her friends. I kept trying to guard Tasha. For a week. But I simply couldn't stay. When I told her that I would leave she threw a tantrum like a five year old. Never expected her to do that but one never stops learning.

After I had left Tasha I visited my family for about two weeks until Babushka told me to leave, because I was as useless as a ton of bricks if I'd stay with them.

So I traveled around a bit. I went to Australia, New Zealand, England, Scotland, Italy, France and Germany during the following year. After that I went back to Russia. But thinking about Yeva's words every now and then I decided to not go home until Yeva would somehow tell me to come back.

I went from Moscow to Saint Petersburg, going on to Kaliningrad and many other cities for the past twenty months.

That would get us to yesterday, when my Babushka called and told me to go to Novosibirsk to visit Vika's old friend Nicolai. So I did just that. Cause honestly? One doesn't simply disobey the Babushka.

So here I am now, in a little coffee-shop waiting for my coffee and Nicolai to arrive.

When he arrived fifteen minutes later he didn't greet me with a smile like he usually did, he only stared at me in shock.

"Man Dimka, what on earth happened to you?" He sat down, barely able to take his eyes off of my face.

"It really looks that bad huh?"

He was right, I guess. Every time I looked into a mirror I had to refrain myself from flinching at my reflection. The scar that went from the corner of my right eye to the corner of my mouth was one thing. I got it when I was in Germany. I was about to step into my hotel, when a Strigoi tried to get me. Judging by his skills and build I assumed he was old and probably a Dhampir before he turned.

The fight took some time, including the moment when that as... you know what I mean... socked me in the head and took a hold of my hand. The one with the stake in it. He thought it would be funny to show me my weapon very closely and dragged it along my cheek in a painfully slow motion. Til that day I never realized how sharp the tip of a stake was. Soon after that I finally killed the Strigoi and went to my room to get a really hot and long shower.

My Dhampir healing abilities should have been able to heal that but let's just say I didn't care if the cut healed or not. At least people – mostly women – would stop looking at me as soon as they saw the scar.

As for the blind eye. When I came to Moscow I came across another pretty strong Strigoi. We were fighting in an office building when that son of a... when that guy threw me out of the window, head first. A shard of the glass happened to cut the cornea of my right eye. It never healed like it should have. A nurse once said when I won't believe in the healing that my body could accomplish then I wouldn't heal at all. Guess she was right. All my wounds healed, but not really good actually.

After telling Nicolai how I got my scar and the blind eye he just stared at me.

"And here I was, telling my friend that you are a total badass. Are you sure that you want to join our little hunt tonight?"  
"Positive. Yeva told me to come here and visit you and do whatever you do. So I go hunting with you. You remember what Karolina always said?"  
"One doesn't simply disobey the Babushka" we both said in unison and chuckled afterwards.

"So you told your friend about me? Do I know him?"

Nicolai chuckled once more.

"No you don't know him. I told her only that you are a pretty badass fighter. We will meet her later at the club."

"Care to tell me anything about that girl? Something I have to know?"

"She is as badass as I remember you. Otherwise there isn't really anything to tell. She's from America and we live together for quite some time now. You'll just have to wait until we meet her."

"If you say so."

"Yes, I say so, so drink your coffee, my car is broken so we have to walk. Or do you have a car?"

"Well I have, but the Moonlight-Lounge isn't too far away right? We can walk. I don't care that much."

So we walked only half an hour later. When we turned the first corner we stumbled upon a little pretty weird group. Two guys, each of them having an arm draped over a girl's shoulder and the girls were sort of stumbling. They must have been drunk. At least that is what Nicolai and I thought when we first lay eyes on the group. But as we got closer, albeit the dimly lit alley we were in, I could see a bloody spot on the neckline of one of the girls shirts. A bright red in contrast to the white shirt she was wearing. I nudged Nicolai with my elbow, hoping that he would catch on. When I saw his hand moving to his back and lifting his jacket a little upwards I knew that he had.

We walked closer, trying not to get the Strigoi's attention, but knew it was too late when both their heads snapped upwards directly looking at us.

In one swift motion both put their hands to the girl's necks, holding them in a tight grip.

"You two stay where you are. You wouldn't want these two to die, would you" one of the dead spoke to us, his voice full of malice that made the hair at the back of my neck stand up.

"Oh you know we can't do that. It's our job to get rid of you. Now be a good Strigoi and come here so we can do our job."

The one on the right looked at me like I was totally insane. Maybe I was.

"You must believe in your abilities Dhampir" he snarled at me before pushing the girl aside and lunging at me.

"Actually I do" I answered while blocking his fist coming to my head. I punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach, not giving him any chance to come at me.

I played with him, something I started to enjoy in the last few months. That Strigoi was pretty sure a human before he was turned. There was neither skill nor any training behind his blows.

"So you turned because you were too weak to live a human life" I taunted him.

"What's it to you Dhampir?"

Once again he tried to land a blow at me.

"Oh nothing, I don't even really care about your history, just about your future."

"And how does my future look for you" he asked again lunging at me.

I sidestepped him and quickly drove my stake through his back right into his heart.

"It looks like a pile of dust in the morning sun" I answered his now forever dead body.

His friend stared at me, clearly not expecting that I would kill his friend that fast. He had both the girls, holding them by their necks.

With a frustrated growl he shoved them away – Nicolai got them out of the way – and tried to lunge at me just like his friend had before. With that one I didn't play, I killed him right away.

I dialed a number from a little card in my duster's pocket and waited for the person at the end of the line to pick up.

"Sage" the female answered in a tired voice.

"Hello Sydney. Dimitri here. Nicolai and I have two bodies for you."

"Who's kills" she asked all professional now.

"Both mine, but listen we have a little situation here."

"You have humans involved." I could hear how she got stressed about the situation when I told her our location.

"Alright, I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Keep them with you – but by any means don't make it any worse for them." Her voice suddenly had the sound of a totally stressed out mother.

"You know Sydney, I actually know how to do my job. I was a Guardian before you even knew about us."

"Yes almighty Belikov. Anyways. Just stay there."

So we waited for the young Alchemist to arrive.

After around fifteen minutes after we had hung up Sydney arrived, another young Alchemist in tow.

"Where are the humans Dimitri" Sydney asked me while waving at us to say hello. Her Alchemist friend looked a bit afraid of us. I was still looking at her when Sydney spoke to me.

"That's Lauren, she is sort of my student. And til now I am not really good with it I think."

She cast a wary look at Lauren before going back to business.

She let the Strigoi disintegrate into a pile of ash and went over to the two girls. She gave some capsule to each of the girls which I knew would let them forget what had happened tonight. She put some paste on the wounds on their necks so they would heal til the next day and sent them their way.

"The job is done, we can go Lauren, let the guys go wherever they want to go."

Sydney nodded at us and stepped out of our way. The women got into the car and left as fast as they had arrived only minutes before.

We stood there, watching after Sydney's car until she turned a corner and was out of sight. I looked over at Nicolai.

"Alchemists" he said shrugging and started to walk in the direction of the Moonlight-Lounge.

About five minutes later we turned a corner and Nicolai pointed at a man a few feet away from us.

"That's Alexej. He's the Guardian of the guy who owns the Moonlight-Lounge."

"Then why does he play the bouncer for this joint?"

"I asked him that some years ago. He answered – I quote – 'It's the only frickin opening to that building, if a Strigoi wants to get me boss he has to get through me and this door first.' That's his explanation."

I nodded at him, at least the bouncing part of his job gives him something different from the normal Guardian duties.

Then, all of a sudden, when we got closer to the club's entrance I saw a movement in the corner of my eye.

Something jumped onto Nicolai's back, pretty obviously catching him by surprise.

"Honestly, Kolya. Had I been Strigoi you'd be dead by now" a female voice snarled close to his ear. "You should never let your guard down."

The voice of that young woman... I felt like I hat heard it before. The velvety sound of it, the way it seemed to embrace me – only one voice had ever done that, the voice of my Roza.

"She's right Kolya. You really have to be more careful and check your surroundings more thoroughly."

**disclaimer: Don't own the VA**


	5. Chapter 5

**so here is the next part of Dimka's Point of View... hope you like it... only one more part to go... just have to type it on the computer :)**

**thanks to the wonderful guys:**

**katkitty05**  
**melissaDBlover**  
**Roza-Dimka-Reader**  
**unnz4**

**for reviewing the last chapter... though sadly i didn't get the requested 5... maybe this time? *makes puppy-dog eyes***

When I spoke, the woman on Kolya's back froze and climbed down from him slowly. I expected her to turn around and look at me but she kept hidden in the shadows. All I could see was her small frame, not much if you want to get a first impression of somebody.

"Thanks D. Always on the girl's side, always being a gentleman. So Dimka, this is" Kolya started while pointing at the woman before she cut him off.

"Marie. I'm just Marie. And who are you?"

Again I had a feeling, that I knew that voice. From my Roza. But she was dead right?

I was just about to introduce myself when a car's headlights brightened up the little sight I had left.

There in the shadows stood a young woman about twenty-one years old. She had shoulder-length black hair (at least that was what it looked like) and dark eyes. Her skin had a bronze colored shine to it, she must have some Turkish blood in her veins, or maybe ancestors from a close country. Her lower lip was pierced, showing off a silver ring. Her body was one close to perfection – or so my brain told me, since I couldn't see her that good. One of those times when I inwardly cursed my blind eye and the probably soon fading light on the other one, thanks to too many blows to the side of my head.

That woman reminded me so much of my Roza, I thought I must have seen a ghost. At the thought of my Roza I lost all control over my feelings. I started to tremble, my hands were shaking and I felt that overwhelming regret for leaving that wonderful woman behind.

The woman in front of me – Marie I reminded myself – looked at me like she knew exactly what I was feeling, so I 'put my Guardian Mask back on' how Rose had always called it. But I couldn't keep myself from staring at her when she stepped into the light.

"Dimka, I know she is hot and all but you might wanna shut your mouth. You start to drool on yourself and you seriously don't want to be on Marie's naughty list."

I tried to compose myself at Kolya's words but wasn't able to refrain myself from looking at her. I drank in every little detail of her and felt her eyes roaming over my body too. Her eyes stopped at my face looking at my scar and the bad eye for a bit too long for my liking. When she was done she took a deep breath before turning her attention to my better eye.

"So, big guy. Kolya here told me about you being one hell of a hunter. Any idea how many you have on your list?" So she was one of the hunters who kept their kills on Sydney's list.

"Counting the two of earlier it should be 371."

"Nice to meet you then" she said holding her hand out for me to shake it. "Good to know that you are such a big guy and without a doubt stronger than me but have less kills on your list. I must be one hell of a fighter." she said cheekily.

"So how many have you then Marie" I asked her in an amused tone.

For a moment she only looked at me, a flash of something in her eyes. Something that looked eerily like guilt and a bit of regret. She shook her head, shaking away her feelings cause they were gone when she looked at me again.

"397. If today everything goes according to plan I might get the 400 full. We'll see."

Kolya high-fived Marie and smiled at me.

"I told you she is one hell of a fighter."

"She really has to be" I answered. "You can be proud of yourself Marie."

I felt a sad smile tucking at my lips, when I saw her smile fell and she looked at me in all the seriousness she was able to muster up..

"I am not even close to being proud of myself. I still ended their lives. But that's all I ever learned so I stick to it."

My pride at her words reflected in my smile. What she had said could have been Rose's words. Ever since she killed her first two Strigoi she thought different about killing them. Marie probably experienced a similar situation some time in her still young life.

"But if you are so good, then why aren't you with your Moroi? Or are you too an unpromised one?"

She looked at me incredulously.

"I actually was top of the class. Best marks in every subject. Someone would have been very proud of my trials, but they decided to be somewhere else... with someone else."

She had more in common with Roza than what I had first thought. She had been left behind, just like I had left my Roza.

The devastation I felt than was once again overwhelming. I looked away to compose myself again and when I turned my eyes back to Marie she looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped herself when she saw the group that I recognized as Kolya's brother and their friends approaching us.

We greeted each other with quick hellos before we went into the darkness of the Moonlight-Lounge.

* * *

We were in the club for an hour when I realized that I couldn't take my eyes off of Marie. I watched her all the time while she was dancing with Tamara and Kolya. From time to time she would risk a look at me too and for some reason unknown to me it was the first in a very long time that I didn't feel repulsed by the look of a woman. I couldn't stand any looks since I left my Roza, it got only worse when I'd gotten the scar on my cheek. But not with Marie, her look on me made me feel alive again. Alive for the first time since my heart broke on two.

Roughly one and a half hours after we had entered the club Marie came over to me. I must have stared too much and mentally kicked myself.

"Care to tell me why you're staring at me all the time" she asked me with a snarky attitude that resembled so much how Roza would talk to me whenever I got on her nerves with one of my Zen-life-lessons how she used to call them.

A little taken aback by her resemblance to Roza I realized that I had hesitated, so I cleared my throat before answering her.

"You remind me of someone I once knew. But this" I said looking around the club "is hardly the right place to talk about it... or her for that matter" I added after a short pause.

"Come on then. We can get a coffee somewhere and you can tell me everything about her."

She looked at me expectantly but she didn't elaborate. She just kept looking. But not at my scar like all the other women always did. She looked straight into my eyes, like she wanted to see what was going on inside me, cause that was certainly what it felt like. It felt like she was looking right into my soul. Only one person was able to make me feel like that. And that one person isn't alive anymore.

"But you don't even know me" I answered, sounding harsher than I had intended to. "Why would you listen to me rambling about a woman I once knew?"

Marie smirked at me, not reacting to how I talked to her.

"Because it seems like I can't stand people in pain and I'm curious about that woman."

I thought about her words for a moment but finally I nodded. Marie sent a quick text to Kolya, telling him that we left and that he shouldn't worry.

Marie and I walked in total silence until we found a little twenty-four hour diner. We went inside and took a little table close to the door.

"What would you like Marie? I will pay."

When I would tell her about Roza and practically make her listen to me rambling on and on about another woman, the least I could do was to buy her a coffee.

"A cup of hot chocolate would be great" she said smiling like she remembered something. "But to be honest you look like you already paid for more than enough. My treat, no discussion!"

She gave me a stern look, making me understand that she meant no funny business. I chuckled lightly at her words when our waiter came over and – totally ignoring me – spoke to Marie in a quick fluent Russian.

Judging by the look on her face she had not the slightest idea what he wanted and she seemed to get ready to punch him or something like that.

Before that would happen I decided to take over and ordered Marie's hot chocolate and my coffee.

"What was so funny" she whispered at me referring to the little chuckle that had escaped my mouth. I only shook my head from side to side.

"Nothing. You just reminded me once again of that woman I knew. Every time I said something in Russian she suddenly would be in a foul mood and beg me to teach her how to cuss in Russian."

"And what was your reaction to her begging" she asked me with a small smile on her lips.

I outright smiled at her, remembering how much my Roza had liked it when I smiled at her the way I did now with Marie. I actually had to remind myself that she wasn't my Roza when she looked at me with the same look Rose would always give me.

"I would always tell her that she already cursed too much in her own tongue."

We sat in silence til our order arrived.

"So tell me about her" she said when our waiter disappeared again.

I sighed heavily, not really comfortable about the fact that I was about to talk about the love of my life to a total stranger, but I couldn't help it. All those feelings I'd tried to bury so long ago came flooding back to me and I was pretty sure that Marie could read me like a book and saw all those feelings only by looking into my eyes.

"Where should I start" I asked, talking more to myself than to the young woman in front of me.

So I spoke until the pain got too much and I had to stop. I shot a look at Marie, immediately asking myself why she looked like she had to fight herself as to not come over to me and comfort me. She cleared her throat when she became aware of me looking at her.

"Why did you really leave her? Love seems not important enough of a reason... When she was the love of your life you should have, you would have stayed. You should've been there for her, when she needed you the most."

At her words my head shot up so that I could look at her again. Why would she say something like that? Did she have to go through a similar situation as Rose and I had?

"Why would you say that? What do you mean by 'when she needed you the most'?"

She didn't flinch at my words, she didn't hesitate with her answer, again looking straight into my eyes.

"I mean with all the graduation stuff going on. When I think about my graduation I would have wished for the man I loved to be there. All the more if he was the one to make me fit enough for even graduating. So why didn't you go to her when she had graduated?"  
I hesitated at first but choose to tell her. No harm in doing so, I had to get it out of my system some time. Why not right then?

So I told her how I went to St. Vlad's Academy only one week after my love had graduated. How she wasn't there and none of her friends would tell me where she got sent to.

While speaking I had looked at my hands and I knew that a tear was ready to roll down my cheek when I looked at her again.

When I told Marie about the nickname Roza had given me she smiled at me, but as I went on I felt the tears on my face. Remembering the things I had loved, from Rose's body to her characteristics, I didn't even bother to wipe the tears away.

After I had told Marie about Roza's first kills a few weeks before field experience I had to take a break from speaking.

Suddenly feeling ashamed of the tears, of crying in front of a stranger I put my face into my hands, trying to hide at least a little bit of my probably never-ending pain.

Within some minutes I composed myself, when I looked at Marie again I was sure that I looked like the stoic Guardian I once was.

"Sorry, Marie" I apologized myself. "I don't know where that came from. I probably should go..." I got up, grabbed my duster from the back of my chair and was ready to go when Marie stopped me.

"Wait Dimitri, please." The urging tone in her voice was what made me actually stop. "I have only one more question. Please sit."

"Shoot it Marie" I said while sitting down and watching her when she cleared her throat.

"Obviously you aren't with your charge anymore. Then why don't you go to her friends now and ask them where she is? I'm pretty sure that Rose girl must have forgiven you by now."

That question was the one I dreaded the most, cause the answer to that made my heart break every time I closed my eyes.

"Because she is dead. My charge one day told me that she had heard of Roza's death. Since that day I never dared to speak to one of her friends and I left my charge. I don't even know where they buried her, so I can't even visit her grave."  
I was so lost in my own little world that I didn't register how Marie came over to me and knelt down next to me, not before she put her hands on my knees. She looked up at me and I knew that she knew what I was feeling, cause she looked nearly as broken as I felt.

"Oh what has she done to you Comrade?"

First I thought I had imagined those words until I looked into her eyes, seeing her flinch when she looked up into my blind eye.

"What did you just call me? I never told you of that name."

Could it be? Was it truly possible that Tasha was wrong all those years ago? Could it be that that young woman in front of me, the one who had reminded me so much of my Roza, actually _was_ my Roza?

"Probably I should be the one to get going" she said when she quickly got up and left the diner before I could do so much as blink.

**please 5 reviews O.O**

**disclaimer: don't own the VA...**


	6. Chapter 6

**here it is... part 6... the final thing...**  
**i thought i give this to you today to celebrate my baby boys 6 months birthday *:***

**enjoy it (i sure hope you do)**

**thanks to**

**TheHappyLol**  
**Dimitri' .Shewolf (Sorry it won't save the entire name)**  
**unnz4**  
**sadibaby99**  
**Guest**

**for reviewing since my last update... i love you guys for the kind words :):)**

I quickly recovered from the shock – at least so much that I could move again – and followed her out of the diner after placing some money on the table. I went as fast as my crippled leg – a result of a stupid car crash – would carry me and followed Marie. I still couldn't really believe that this woman was my Roza. It was pretty simple – it was too good to be true.

"Why did you call me that" I called to her when she stopped walking and turned around to me. "How do you know that name?"

"I don't know" she said in a small voice as if she was ashamed of her behavior.

"What? You don't know why you called me that or you don't know how you knew my name?"

I didn't mean to sound as harsh as I did, but I wanted to know if she really was my Roza or if she just knew her somehow, though hardly anybody outside the boundaries of St. Vladimir's Academy would have known that name. To tell you the truth I only – desperately – wanted to hear that she really was my love.

"Oh I know how I knew that name, I just don't really know why I called you that. I guess I just wanted to see your beautiful smile again. Is that too much to ask for?"

She took a deep breath before looking into my eyes again, taking one of my hands and placed it on her cheek. I felt her lean into it and watched her closing her eyes in what looked like contentment.

"I gave you that name, so I should have every right to call you by that stupid name don't you think?"

So she really was my Roza. I took a closer look at the woman in front of me. I imagined the eyes in a dark brown instead of the dark blue color they had right then, pictured her hair much longer and finally saw my Roza.

How I hadn't seen it before was beyond me. Thinking of it, it was pretty obvious but a little voice reminded me that I had thought that she was dead until only seconds ago.

"But that can't be. Tasha told me you were dead. How could she say that though you're alive? Why would she do that?"

"Because she always wanted you to herself and I was in the way."

I always knew that Tasha was jealous of Rose but til that moment never realized to which extent her jealousy went.

Roza let my hand fall back down to my side before she turned away from me and started walking again. I followed her to an apartment, went inside with her and followed her to a room at the end of the corridor. She dragged me into what looked like her bedroom, closed the door behind us and made me look at the back of the door. There I saw all sorts of photos, but the one that stood out the most to me was the picture from when she beat me in her field experience. Looking at that one picture I felt the tears streaming down my face and couldn't hold myself upright any longer. I practically crumbled to my knees and let the tears fall freely. Roza crouched down in front of me, took my face in her hands and brushed my tears away as good as she could.

"Come on Comrade. I never took you for the mushy type of guy. Stop the tears. I am here. I am not dead, I'd be the first to know don't you think?"

Through my tears I looked at her as good as I could before I wasn't able to resist her any longer and pulled her to my chest, kissed her temple and practically begged her to take me back.

"No" was all she said before she pulled away and looked up to me. I felt how that single word made my heart break into a million pieces.

"What" I choked out, feeling close to tears again, this time not happy ones.

"No" she repeated. "If I take you back then not til the day one of us dies. I want you forever, even after death. If you ever leave me again I wouldn't be able to live through it. The last time was enough to torture my soul for all eternity."

"Then you will have me back until the end of time and even after that."

She looked at me again, before slowly pulling my face down to hers and softly kissing me. Oh how I had missed those lips.

"You know that you're glowing right" I asked in a small whisper when we finally broke apart and I looked into a blinding white light. Hadn't I already been blind on one eye and still would have had perfect sight on the other I may have lost all sight right then.

"Okay" she said. "That one is new."

"What do you mean 'that one is new'? I don't know about you but this gives me the creeps."  
"Well, maybe we should think and talk about it later." I said in my most seductive voice. "Right now I just want you to kiss me. Please."

And after all those years I was more than eager to comply.

After some minutes I had to pull away when a tingling, hot and cold sensation crept along my cheek and burned in my blind eye. I remembered the first time when Roza had told me about Vasilisa's healing and just knew what was happening to me.

"Since when can you heal?"

"Since now, I told you it's new. But I have a feeling it won't stay" she said lightly tapping the side of her head with her forefinger

I told her about my leg and the collarbone I hadn't thought about in a long time. I only dared to speak again when she cursed at seeing my leg..

"You weren't the one not caring if you die in the next fight or not because the love of your life died."

"No. I just wanted to die because the love of my life left me for another woman."

I flinched at her words but reminded her of earlier, when I had told her why I had left.

"Yes you told me." I knew that tone. She was growing defensive. Usually not a good sign. "You told me now. Back then I had no idea why you left. You weren't there when Lissa had to bring me back from the dead again because I was so depressed that I starved myself to death."  
And then I added in a barely audible whisper "You weren't there when I lost our baby. Because of the freaky shadow-kissed shit I was able to have your baby. During my trials I got an awful kick to the stomach and lost the little one."

I couldn't believe what she was telling me. She was about to have my baby. Only then I realized what I had done to her. She starved herself to death because of me. Unbelievable that she still wanted me.

"You have me back now and I won't leave again. We will have a family and we won't loose each other again. I love you my Roza."

"I love you too Comrade" she said before she kissed me again, her lips salty because of her tears. Without breaking the kiss I made her stand up with me, led us over to her bed and laid her down.

And that was where we started our future, which we had planned on so long ago.

A few years after we had met again Rose got pregnant and soon we had our two beautiful boys Nicolai and Alexej, Kolya looking just like me and Alexej the perfect copy of my Roza. Not long after we had the boys we got married when we visited my family. Many things happened in our life. We had a wonderful family, amazing daughters-in-law and wonderful grandchildren. My Roza gave me everything I had ever dreamed of.

And now, decades later, I waited for my Roza to join me in eternity, like I had promised her all those years ago when I finally got her back. And then there she was, the most beautiful woman. And she was all mine.

**so i already have another one/maybe two-shot in mind... **

**and then i'm thinking about maybe you guys want something little of nicolai and alexej when they meet their women... **  
**tell me what you think about that :):)**

**and of course i'm going to work on my other in-progress stories... PROMISE! **

**disclaimer: don't own the VA!**


End file.
